


Touch

by Lady_Whovian



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Whovian/pseuds/Lady_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Only Thing A Dalek Can't Do- Touch', Just My Take On A Few Lines In Army Of Ghosts/ Doomsday, SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own anything Doctor Who, that all belongs to the BBC!  
> I wrote this story years back and am posting it on Archive to get started!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

When it came to the Daleks the Doctor felt many things; he felt hatred at how they so easily destroyed lives, anger at how his lives were among those they destroyed and left as dust but he never in all his 900 years thought he would feel sorry for them.

A mere 24 hours earlier he was mocking them, toying with them:

_’Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything, ever. From birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream.’_

And now he felt their pain, he new truly why they screamed. Even though touch is such a simple thing, such a human need, such a stupid insignificant action, he found himself standing on that beach in Norway wanting desperately to be able to reach out and touch her, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok; but he couldn’t. 

_‘I'm still just an image, no touch’._

It was in that exact moment that The Doctor realised he was no different than a Dalek, he was alone, stuck in the metal casing of another universe, unable to touch the woman he loved, screaming out trying hopelessly to tell her how he felt,

_‘Quite right too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it: Rose Tyler...’_

And then she was gone, and the Doctor was left standing there, alone.

At that moment he felt more like a Dalek than he ever did before, all because of that stupid need to feel the touch of others, however its funny, because also in that second he had never felt more human.


End file.
